Friends
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: John Sheppard talks to Elizabeth Weir about a very delicate subject.


Title: Friends

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Friendship

Rating: T

Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth

Season: Season 2

Summary: John Sheppard talks to Elizabeth Weir about a very delicate subject.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

Author's Note: This little story is a response to the Weir/Ronon Fever Group Challenge #7.

* * *

Friends

John Sheppard came around the corner from the stairwell on Elizabeth's floor. He'd taken the stairs because he needed time to practice the conversation he had to have with her. But, hell, he still hadn't figured out how to question his friend about the rumors he'd been hearing about her and Ronon.

He stopped short as the door to her quarters opened. When he saw Elizabeth and Ronon stand in the doorway and exchange a very intimate kiss, he ducked back around the corner.

"That answers my question," he mumbled to himself. He did a sixty-second count and peeked around the corner. The door was closed again and Ronon was nowhere in sight. Fortunately, the transporter was in the opposite direction from his hiding place.

Taking a deep breath, he went to the door and pressed the chime.

The door opened to a breathless Elizabeth. "Did you forget something?" She gasped when she saw who it was. She also quickly pulled the very open front of her satin robe tightly together.

Elizabeth's initial shock turned to a calm look and she said, "Come in, John." The time of morning and the coincidence gave her a hint of why he was there.

The two of them stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room. Finally, Elizabeth said, "Give me a few minutes?"

"Sure."

As Elizabeth quickly gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom, John couldn't help glancing at the bedclothes, very rumpled and partially on the floor. "Definitely, answered," he mumbled.

Coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and pulling a brush through her hair, Elizabeth asked, "Is there a particular reason you couldn't wait until I got to my office?"

"Yeah, there is. This conversation needs to be totally private." When she only arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, he said, "We've been friends for a long time, Elizabeth."

"And?"

"I don't want to see you hurt in any way."

Starting to feel amusement at John's obvious discomfort, she smiled slightly. "I've been a grownup responsible for my own decisions since long before we met, John Sheppard."

"I know. But you've never had any experience with guys like Ronon." He lamely gestured toward the bed.

"Guys like Ronon?"

"Yeah. Soldiers, free spirits, the love-em and leave-em, not-marrying-type."

Resisting the urge to add the words 'like you', she said instead, "Is that who you think Ronon is? I thought you respected him for what he's been able to contribute to your team."

"How he does his job with my team has nothing to do with…" and he couldn't get the words out.

"With how good a lover he is?"

John couldn't help blushing at Elizabeth's directness. "If that's what he is, to you."

"He is. And I'm a good lover to him, as he tells me each time we're together."

John looked in every direction around the room to avoid Elizabeth's eyes. Somehow, the gossip that was circulating in the city didn't seem important anymore. A tentative smile started as he asked, "Does he make you happy, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. I've never felt so loved and so wanted as a woman as I do when I'm with him."

The shoulder shrug he had perfectedover the years came out. "Then I guess that's all that matters."

Elizabeth put her arms around John's neck. They hugged each other as the long-time friends they had become.

As he moved back from the hug, John said, "I've got to get going. My team is probably already in the jumper bay waiting." With one last wry grin, he opened the door and added, "Ronon gets really impatient when I'm late."

"John?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Thank you for caring."

"You're welcome," and he went out the door.


End file.
